April Fool's Day!
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: -HiruSena- He knew it was impossible for Hiruma to get tricked... then how was he tricked? SLASH 8D


**April Fool's!**

**(-WhiteRibbons-) **

**HiruSena**

…

"Have you heard? Hiruma's been pranked!" Sena stopped dead in his tracks, hearing those words. That can't be possible.

"It _is _April Fool's day, but who would think the world's greatest prankster would actually fall for a prank himself?" The other girl giggled, shutting her locker.

As the girls giggled and walked off, Sena took the time to think things through. Did he really hear what he think he heard? Hiruma, pranked? Not only was it vitally impossible to trick the computerized mind of the stealthiest quarterback in their district, but wouldn't Hiruma be too busy with him own pranks? Sure, by now, he's scouted the entire school and set up something that each student has to fall into. There's no way he could have missed even the most hidden trap. Sena shook his head, those were just rumors, probably set up by the disciplinary committee to get back at the blonde.

Sena would have left it at that, but the curiosity of the subject crept up again when Hiruma didn't show up at lunch. "Hey, Monta?" He asked the monkey-boy next to him who was enjoying his seventh banana.

"Yeah?" It was barely understandable, his mouth stuffed with bananas, but Sena took that as a positive response.

"Have you heard the rumor about Hiruma getting caught in an April Fool's prank?" Monta practically spat out his banana, well, actually he did, and it ended up all over Juumonji's face. The man glared a look that would kill, and if Monta were to actually pay attention to the line-man, he would have actually ran in fear, but he was too busy with the humor of Hiruma caught in a prank.

"Are you kidding? The only reason he's not here is because he's setting up pranks of his own. I'd keep my eyes peeled, because we'd obviously be the first victims." Monta continued laughing about the rumor for what seemed to be five minutes. Sena didn't even bother voicing his own opinion while the monkey got back to his stash of bananas, and how can that even be a healthy lunch diet?

Sena knew Hiruma couldn't ever be caught, but with all the people he's totured, it was possible they could have all gotten together and cornered him to a wall. Indeed, he had a reason to be worried, even though it was absolutely impossible for that scenario to happen. It happened in his mind, and that was enough.

While walking down the hall, Sena caught a glimpse of the girls with the rumors again, and immediately confronted them. "Excuse me…" He stuttered, making his way to the girls.

"Oh, hello, Sena." Sena recognized the girls as upperclassmen that Mamori knew. One looked rather nerdy, with the glasses and pocky sticking out of her mouth, and the other had a serious looking face on, long black hair flowing down past her shoulders.

"Oh, well, I kind of overheard the rumor about Hiruma getting caught in a prank, and I was wondering if—" Sena didn't get a chance to finish when the geeky one snorted at him.

"Haha, rumor? This is completely true, go take a look at the trashcan behind the school." Sena's eyes went into shock, his little scenario had actually happened.

Waving a thank you, he ran towards the school's back door, ready to help Hiruma from whatever dilemma he got himself into.

When he got there, he saw a skinny leg sticking out of the trashcan weakly, and the spikey blonde hair was unmistakably Hiruma's. Sena's adrenaline started up as he ran at top speed to save his quarterback.

That's when something caught his foot, and he was forced to trip and stumble, suddenly being pulled upside down, his head hitting the concrete on the way. Sena's mind swirled from the impact before he remembered what he was doing, "Hiruma!" He called out to the trashcan. But from where he was hanging, he finally saw the obscure man in the trashcan.

It was a scarecrow with a banana on its blonde hairy hay.

"April Fool's." Came a familiar demon-like voice from behind him. Skinny fingers touched Sena's exposed stomach, due to the fact that gravity had pulled his shirt. He squeaked weakly, knowing what was next, "Your naïve mind never ceases to amuse me, Sena." A tongue at his back, and his vision went red in ecstasy. Sena was too fazed to turn around and look at that evil smile that lurked oh his back, but then it came to him.

He was just fooled.

--

**A/N: APRIL FOOLS, YOU FEWLS! Omg, HiruSena-ness. I know, it makes me squee too, even though it really just doesn't fit there at all… -just added it cuz she wanted it to be a hirusena- 8D If you want some real HiruSena, check out the omake below.**

**And now to ranble.**

**I can't believe this is less than 1000 words, sorry but oh well. This was a one hour thing that came the second my friends pointed out April Fool's Day. XD It's just that weird, I know. Anyway, I'm glad I finished this, though its short. I really should get back to writing my other stories but, beh.  
**

**Yes, I really liked this pairing xD it makes me sqee, the next holiday will probably be a ShinSena, though, and I have a chaptered RikuSena to write D: Wah, life is so full of crappy rules. So anyway, I'm enjoying a nice spring vacation, so I have a lot of free time, and being the fanatic I am, I gave myself just as many expectations for myself to live with. That means two AMVs, a three page doujinshii, five stories/chapters and what not. Why? 'Cuz otherwise its boring.**

**Well, I'm glad I could help celebrate this holiday. Heart you all bye!**

**--Miyuki (from Ojou) lol 8D**

--

Sena rolled on his stomach, the soreness making him squeak once more. His foot was still tied to the rope, but Hiruma had given him a matched rope for his arms, of course after he was stripped naked.

He sighed, because of this prank, it was obvious the rest of the team was never pranked. That made him feel very tortured. But you know what else it meant?

It meant he was Hiruma's favorite.

And Sena couldn't complain about that.

--

**Review fewlz 8D no, I love you all, the only fewl would be Nana-chan, and she'll probably kill me for saying that…**

**ARGH, NVM, JST BACK BUTTON ALREADY AND FIND SOME OTHER STORY TO SQUEE OVER, IGNORE MY HARBL STORY, DON'T REVIEW/FLAME.**

**I ACCEPT FLAMES. I HHHAAAATTTEEEEE HIRUMAMO, OMG RANDOM, BUT I DO :D SEE HOW MANY FLAMES I GET NOW?! YES SEEEEE.**

**Okee, I think I'm done rambling. O.o Please?**


End file.
